The LostCase of Harrold Collie
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Selama enam tahun aku mengejarnya. Mengejar Harrold Collie, orang yang sudah membunuh kekasihku. Si jahanam yang beralih dari sisi putih dunia ke sisi gelapnya. Warn: Sho ai, OOC. RnR?


**a/n:** Jangan pelototi saya seperti itu. Sumpah, saya gak enak banget liatnya... *geerdotkom*

maaf, buat yang sudah nunggu lanjutan _A Character_. Saya justru bikin fict ini. tapi, sumpah ini cuman oneshoot doang, kok. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama bikin. Tapi, gak dipublish karena endingnya aneh. Baru mau dipublish barengan sama chapter terbaru _A Character_. Eh, gak taunya ada yang duluan bikin fict kayak gini... untuk **Aoyama Eiichi**, kok ide kita bisa sama ya? Maaf ya, kalau fict ini terkesan ngikutin kamu. Tapi, jujur loh, ini sudah lama saya buat setelah membaca review dari **Fujo** aka **Azusa TheBadGirl** di review _A Character_ chapter 2—kalo gak salah—yang minta di bikinin fict tentang film Harrold Collie yang kebetulan ada di fict _A Character_. Noh, saya kasihin. Gak lengkap, soalnya saya kebayang Holmes mulu, sih. saya kan istrinya Holmes #gampared. Untuk Fujo! Musti review!

**.::Present::.**

**The LostCase of Harrold Collie **_**Dien Pribadi A.H.**_

**Thanks to:**

**Naruto **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**The Last Bow of Sherlock Holmes **_**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**_

**Misteri Bisikan Mummy in The Three Investigators and Alfred Hitchcock **_**Robert Arthur Jr.**_

**Misteri Tengkorak Bersuara in The Three Investigators and Alfred Hitchcock **_**Robert Arthur Jr.**_

**Detective Conan **_**Aoyama Gosho**_

'**Harrold Collie' Insprated from **_**Harrold Robbins**_** and **_**Kate Collins**_** (my Favorite Novel's Author from America)**

**.::Happy Reading::.**

Dia—seorang pemuda berambut cokelat—baru saja melipat koran paginya setelah membaca tentang kawannya yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di Kirigakure. Setelah itu, dia menyeruput kopinya yang berada di atas meja. Dia tak terkejut jika saja dia mendapat telepon dari kawannya itu bahwa dia akan tinggal selama beberapa bulan di tempat dengan pemandangan yang bagus itu.

Tapi, baru saja dia berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet, pintu kantor detectivenya terbuka dan pemuda pirang yang baru saja dia ketahui kabarnya dari koran, masuk dengan lunglai dan gemetaran. Wajahnya yang kurus, terlihat lebih tirus dari terakhir kali pemuda berambut cokelat itu melihatnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku tahu," katanya mengerti tatapan aneh Kiba—pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "Aku sedikit tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Bisakah aku memintamu untuk menutup jendelanya?"

Kiba menurut dan menutup rapat-rapat jendelanya. Sedangkan kawan satu kerjanya berjalan ke arah kaca, dan menutup gordennya. Ruangan terlihat sedikit remang sekarang.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Naruto—pemuda berambut pirang itu, duduk ke sofa untuk menerima pelanggan. Dia berkata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, "Aku memasang tanda tutup di pintu."

Kiba mendekati partner yang baru setengah tahun ini bekerja dengannya itu, dan duduk di depannya, "Ada yang membuatmu takut?" tanyanya lagi khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto yang memang kelihatan begitu payah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Naruto. Dia melepas mantelnya, dan Kiba bisa melihat kemejanya yang berwarna kekuningan itu merah. Ada luka sabetan di lengan kirinya, "Pisau Army buatan Swiss," katanya.

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Kiba sambil menggeleng.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, berusaha tenang. Tapi, kelihatan begitu jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu tak bisa tenang, dan mungkin dia sedang berada di tingkat tertinggi kekhawatiran—bahkan mungkin ketakutannya.

"Kau tentu mengerti diriku lebih dari orang lain, Kiba, aku bukan seorang penggugup yang bagiku merupakan sebuah kebodohan dan keteledoran dalam sikap waspada jika saja bahaya mendekatiku," katanya memulai bercerita. Naruto merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari sana, "Boleh aku pinjam pemantiknya?"

Tangan Kiba mengulur ke arah meja kerjanya—yang memang berjarak sekitar dua kaki saja dari sofa tempatnya duduk—lalu memberikan pemantik apinya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menyalakan rokoknya dan mengisapnya dengan penuh kenikmatan, seakan itu bisa membuat jiwanya kembali tenang.

"Berapa hari aku meninggalkan kantor ini?" pemuda pirang itu mengamati ruangan kantornya. Kiba menjawab, "Empat puluh satu hari."

"Yah, mungkin aku bisa memberikan kepemilikan kantor detective ini padamu setelah lima puluh lima hari, Kiba. Tinggal empat belas hari lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba heran, "Kau tak mungkin memiliki kantor detective lain, bukan? Atau kau berniat pindah ke Kirigakure hanya karena berhasil memecahkan lima kasus dalam satu bulan di sana?"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, "Tidak. Aku tak memiliki kantor lain. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku memberikan kantor ini padamu empat belas hari lagi. Aku akan berhenti dari karierku sejak itu. Di Kirigakure ada pekerjaan yang tak terlalu berat dan bisa membuatku sedikit bernafas lega. Dan, aku mungkin bisa berfokus pada penelitian-penelitian Fisikaku yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah kusentuh lagi."

Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lagi, setelah itu, dia kembali berkata, "Setengah jam lagi, mungkin aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi, kau tak keberatan jika aku keluar lewat lubang pembuangan sampah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan nada setengah ejekan, "Jangan bercanda. Ini sungguh tidak lucu."

Naruto kembali menunjuk luka di tangannya, "Aku tak main-main, Kiba," sedikit senyum terukir di wajahnya meskipun terlihat begitu berat, "Kau punya kasus selama sebulan ini, Kiba?"

Kiba berjalan ke mejanya, membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah note kecil, "Pagi ini ada pertemuan dengan klien. Menyelidiki sebuah kasus aneh yang terjadi di sebuah rumah," Kiba menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengamati sejenak amplop yang diberikan Kiba.

"Kau mungkin takkan terlalu suka bertemu dengan janda tua kaya ini, Kiba. Tapi, kau akan menyukai anjingnya nanti," Naruto mengusap dagunya sekali dan mengambil rokok yang dijepitnya di sela bibirnya, "Mungkin, bertamu di pantai sedikit lebih menyenangkan untukmu dan membuat otakmu segar. Dan, kuberi saran. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu sepatumu dan jasmu dari debu jika tak ingin mendapat kesan buruk dari nenek penggugup ini."

Kiba mengangkat dua bahunya, "Well, aku takkan bertanya darimana kau tahu itu, Naruto. Kau akan menjelaskannya padaku nanti. Apa kau tidak berniat mengobati lukamu dulu?"

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Luka kecil. Tak masalah. Baiklah, kita lihat isi suratnya."

Tangan pucatnya membuka amplop dan mengambil kertas berwarna ungu muda dari dalamnya, mengamati sebentar tanpa membaca. Dia menoleh pada rekannya, "Ku sarankan untuk memilih tempat bertamu selain di rumahnya, Kiba. Kau masih benci bau mawar bukan?"

Kiba tertawa pelan, "Terakhir kali kuingat, tak pernah kutemukan kata mawar di surat itu."

"Ketahuilah, sobatku," Naruto berujar sedikit merendahkan, "Sebagai detective, kau harus bisa mengenali seratus lima jenis parfum di kota ini. Dia memakai parfum Aqua Rose—air mawar—dan hei...," Naruto mendekatkan kertas itu ke hidungnya sampai jaraknya hanya dua inchi saja, "—dia juga menggunakan pulpen dari Rosmilie. Tercium dari baunya."

"Mengenai anjing?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Jenis prangkonya adalah prangko langka yang hanya dibuat untuk khusus perkumpulan tertentu dan tidak dijual secara umum. Perkumpulan pecinta anjing—perkumpulan para nenek tua. Dia menempelkan prangkonya miring ke kiri dua mili, itu berarti dia penggugup—kau harus ingat itu, Kiba."

"Dua mili?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Matamu harus membiasakan hal itu."

"Mengenai debu dan sepatu?"

"Dia pembersih. Kau tak perhatikan, tak ada satupun noda tinta di sini padahal kemungkinan orang penggugup bisa membuat seseorang itu menjadi ceroboh. Tulisannya kecil-kecil dan rapi, juga membuktikan dia sangat menyukai kebersihan."

"Hebat seperti biasa," kata Kiba memuji, "Apa kau yakin kau bukan keturunan dari Holmes, Naruto?"

"Kemampuan otak tidak akan menurun pada keturunan, Kiba. Meskipun sang ayah adalah orang terpintar nomor satu di dunia, bisa jadi anaknya adalah orang terbodoh di sekolahnya. Seleksi alam, ingat?" Naruto membuang abu rokoknya, "Dan lagi, Sherlock Holmes adalah detective fiktif. Seperti halnya Lionel Essorg, Hercule Poirot, Chloe, Conan Edogawa, Jupiter Jones, dan lainnya."

"Baiklah," kata Kiba menyerah, "Aku tak bisa mendebatmu."

Naruto membaca surat itu dalam sepuluh menit. Matanya terpejam kemudian. Semenit, dia berbicara, "Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, Kiba. Ambilkan _brandy_, tolong. Lukaku terasa menusuk."

Kiba berjalan tergesa ke kulkas dan mengambil dua botol _brandy_ dan memberikannya pada sang sahabat. Naruto menenggak minuman itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, "Harusnya aku juga memikirkan mereka menempelkan racun di pisaunya."

Kiba tersentak, "Kau harus segera ke dokter."

"Dokter? Tidak perlu," Naruto terkekeh sebentar, "Racun ringan. Aku sudah mengobatinya dengan susu tadi. Hanya sisanya saja yang sedikit menyakitkan. _Brandy_ cukup mengobati kurasa dan tetap membuatku sadar."

"Kau selalu menghindar pergi ke dokter, Naruto," Kiba terlihat jengkel. Wajahnya memerah kesal, "Kau tak bisa memercayakan dirimu sendiri yang sedang sakit. Biarkan ahlinya yang mengobati."

Tangan Naruto melambai, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," dia merobek tirai yang ada di dekatnya dan mengikatkannya pada lukanya, "Baiklah, kembali saja ke kasusnya, Kiba. Kau tak ingin membuat seorang nenek tua menunggu bukan? Waktumu hanya sekitar lima puluh menit lagi dari perjanjianmu ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, aku katakan secara langsung saja padamu. Dia bisa mencari surat wasiat yang hilang sejak kematian kakaknya lima tahun lalu di dalam lembaran buku tua tebal koleksi kakaknya. Dia takkan menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan pribadi. Tapi...," Naruto menahan sakit sekali, "—mungkin ada di balik atap rumah anjingnya yang tebal dan kokoh itu. Jika dia beruntung, dia bisa menemukan letak uang satu juta poundnya. Tapi, jika tidak, cari saja di dinding kamar kakaknya yang terbuat dari tripleks. Aku yakin, kakaknya menyembunyikan uang satu juta poundsterling di balik dinding itu."

"Ap... darimana kau tahu itu?"

Naruto menyalakan rokoknya yang baru setelah menghabiskan satu botol _brandy_, "Surat yang dikirimkan kakaknya. Prangkonya seharga sepuluh sen bergambar tembok besar Cina," Naruto menunjuk kalimat di surat yang menceritakan apa yang dia—Ny. Chiyo—alami, "Dia katakan prangko tembok besar Cina itu menumpuk sebuah prangko lain seharga satu dollar—prangko yang pasti mahal sekali—bergambar sebuah pepohonan di hutan tropis. Pertanyaannya di sini, kenapa dia menumpuk prangko mahal itu dengan prangko murahan? Dan, kenapa saat rumah itu di renovasi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kakaknya bersikeras tidak ingin mengubah kamarnya di paviliun?

"Karena dia tidak ingin ketahuan menyimpan uang yang dia sembunyikan di dinding kamarnya. Kau ingat, papan tripleks terbuat dari kayu. Prangko itu merupakan perintah bahwa, periksalah tembok yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu 98% di renovasi kecuali kamar di paviliun itu sendiri. Itu berarti, satu-satunya tembok yang terbuat dari kayu satu-satunya berada di kamar kakak dari Nyonya Chiyo ini. Sepuluh sen kali seratus sen adalah seribu, Kiba. Jika kau ingat cerita di surat Nyonya Chiyo ini mengenai waktu yang aneh yang tertulis di depan amplop surat yang bertuliskan 10.00 10 dengan huruf R di atasnya, itu berarti perintah. Kalikan angka seribu ini dengan nilai di prangko."

"Dikali?" Kiba merebut surat yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya, "Bagaimana?"

Dua alis Naruto tertarik ke atas, "Angka sepuluh dalam angka romawi adalah X yang bisa diartikan juga sebagai kali. R diatas sepuluh singkatan dari Romawi. Itu berarti, seribu dikalikan dengan nilai prangko, seribu. Jadilah satu juta."

Kiba mencatat semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu di notes kecilnya. "Aku akan segera menelpon klien kita."

Naruto membuka botol brandy lagi dan menenggak isinya. Membiarkan Kiba menelpon kliennya. Dia juga berkata dengan suara rendah, "Katakan juga padanya, kau tak bisa datang ke rumahnya karena kau harus bepergian saat ini juga."

"Ap..., oh, maaf Nyonya. Mengenai itu, saya minta maaf," Kiba berujar sebelum sempat berkata pada rekannya, "Saya tidak bisa pergi. Saya baru saja mendapatkan kasus yang lebih besar dan penting. Maafkan saya. Tapi, saya harap semua petunjuk yang sudah saya katakan bisa anda mengerti... ya, mungkin anda bisa memberi satu shilling tukang kebun anda untuk membuka dindingnya... ya, jika tidak... ah, anda bisa menelpon saya... ya, terima kasih, Madam."

Dia kembali duduk di depan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berujar, "Jadi, hanya kasus itu yang kau terima pagi ini?" tanyanya. Kiba mengangguk. Dia menyimpan kembali notesnya ke saku baju, "Yah, surat pertama dan terakhir yang kuterima hari ini sebelum kau datang dan menutup kantor."

"Maaf. Itu bagus untukku. Jika banyak permintaan masuk hari ini, aku tak bisa mengajakmu pergi siang ini. Ya, siang ini," ujar Naruto meyakinkan tatapan Kiba yang tak percaya padanya, "Mungkin kantor akan tutup untuk empat belas hari. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa kembali dengan kantor ini sebagai milikmu sendiri, sobat."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Semuanya sama untukku."

Detective pecinta anjing itu menaikkan alisnya, heran. Tak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya bepergian tidak jelas. Tapi, melihat raut wajah sang Detective jempolan Konohagakure—atau bahkan lima negara—yang pucat dan letih, Kiba tahu temannya benar-benar tertekan. Mengerti tatapan khawatir Kiba, Naruto memakai mantelnya kembali, menutupi lukanya, "Aku tentu pernah bercerita tentang sang Harrold Collie, bukan?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah sekian lama memerhatikan raut wajah Kiba yang khawatir.

"Kau hanya menyebut nama itu dua kali selama aku bekerja bersamamu," jawab Kiba, "Kau tak pernah bercerita siapa dia."

Naruto memegangi keningnya, sedikit mengurut pelan, dan mulai bercerita dengan rokok yang masih diapit dua bibirnya, "Dia adalah jenius dari semua orang jenius di dunia ini," katanya pelan. Selama tiga puluh detik dia diam dan berpikir, "Dia itu—yah, bisa dikatakan Professor Moriarty—nya dunia nyata."

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Kiba sambil menggeleng, "Maksudmu, orang itu Napolleon dari dunia kriminal?"

"Ya. Tentu saja," tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit, "Itu kata-kata yang selama ini kucari. Ah, bodohnya aku. Ya, Napolleon. Benar-benar Napolleon. Kau jenius, Kiba," wajahnya terlihat senang dalam lima detik, "Kau tahu, aku dan dia dulu adalah partner kerja hebat. Ya, si Harrold Collie itu.

"Biar kukatakan ini padamu, sobat. Hanya padamu. Tak pernah siapapun di dunia ini yang kupercaya selain kau. Nama Harrold Collie sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah julukan. Nama sebenarnya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, memang mengejutkan seorang Uchiha yang biasanya terjun ke dunia politik atau militer ternyata bisa menjadi Napolleon kejahatan. Itu sangat memalukan keluarganya. Ya, aku juga bisa merasakan rasa malu itu.

"Aku dan dia bekerja sama dulu. Seperti kau dan aku. Aku dulu tak seperti ini. Mungkin, ceritaku dan Harrold Collie—ah, aku pakai nama aslinya saja, Sasuke, lebih terbilang mirip seperti cerita Watson dan Holmes. Bedanya di sini, aku bukan penulis seperti John James Watson. Dan, aku bukan dokter. Aku lulusan psikologi kriminal, dan bukan seorang tentara yang baru dipulangkan dari Afganistan. Ya, Kiba. Kau pasti tahu, Kiba. Tak ada orang yang tahu liku-liku dunia kejahatan tingkat tinggi di sini sebaik aku dan dia. Tapi, karena pengetahuan yang tinggi itulah, aku akhirnya tahu dalang dari semua—ah, banyak kejahatan yang terjadi di sini.

"Perampokan dan pemalsuan dan pembunuhan, bahkan sekarang di pemerintahan juga bergerak suatu jaringan yang bertujuan untuk menggelincirkan pemerintahan sekarang. Dan, dalangnya adalah orang yang setara denganku. Partnerku yang baik, yang kepintarannya kuakui pantas mendapat julukan rival terbaik—aku tak pernah menemukan orang yang sebanding denganku selama ini selain dia."

Naruto menyalakan lagi satu batang rokoknya setelah rokok yang sebelumnya telah dia hisap habis. Dipandanginya arlojinya sejenak, "Yah, aku akan ceritakan dengan ringkas semuanya sebelum jam sebelas. Harap simak baik-baik, Kiba."

"Aku dan dia bertemu awal musim semi dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tepat, saat aku berumur sembilan belas tahun. Saat itu, dia sedang dalam masa tenar-tenarnya sebagai detective muda. Kami bertemu di sebuah universitas tua tempat terjadinya pencurian pedang legendaris yang dipakai Sir Charles I saat perang dunia. Kami berdua sama sekali tak begitu akrab saat itu, dan argumen kami saling berlawanan. Hingga akhirnya kami menemukan pedang itu tertancap di tubuh mayat seseorang di basement. Ya, seperti yang kau ketahui, itu sangat membuat kotor pedang yang sudah berkilau karena sejarahnya dulu yang memberantas orang-orang jahat.

"Aku dan dia beradu argumen, argumen kami berbeda satu dengan yang lain. Dan, di saat titik akhir, kami sama-sama menemukan benang terputus. Seandainya saat itu kami saling kenal dan berdiskusi, kami akan mengetahui hubungan benang terputus itu ternyata terletak di masing-masing lawan.

"Itu adalah salah satu kasus yang sulit bagiku, Kiba. Pedang legendaris hilang saat malam hari di curi dan ada kemungkinan di jual karena harganya yang bisa membuat kita membeli satu kastil. Belum lagi sejarahnya, akan membuat nilai pedang itu semakin tinggi. Dan, tiba-tiba saat sorenya pedang itu tengah menancap di perut seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dan tanpa ada petunjuk sedikitpun. Bagaimana, Kiba? Kasus yang menarik, bukan?"

Naruto menenggak brandynya lagi. Dia sedikit terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat dengan ceritanya, "Aku menemukan hal ganjil di toilet, sedangkan Sasuke menemukan beberapa barang yang tak seharusnya ada di universitas tua itu. Dan, kami sama-sama tak menceritakannya satu sama lain dan memendamnya sendiri. Lucu, bukan? Saat itu aku melihat kabel baru yang di pasang di sepanjang toilet yang berhubungan dengan lampu-lampu sementara kabel-kabel yang lain terlihat lama, kusam dan jelek. Letak kabel-kabel baru itupun berbeda lima senti dari kabel lama yang dulu di tempelkan di atap. Bekas kabel lama itu terlihat masih jelas membentuk sebuah garis. Seperti saat kau berjemur, Kiba dan kau mengikat tali di lenganmu. Apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu yang terikat tali itu?"

"Belang?"

"Persis. Kau jenius, sobat. Aku bertanya pada petugas toilet, tapi, tak pernah ada pergantian kabel. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata kabel baru itu untuk menutupi semacam garis panjang sepanjang pintu. Menurutmu, apa itu?"

"Ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang baru dan di buat menyatu dengan dinding dengan kabel-kabel itu menutupi garisnya agar tak ada yang menyangka itu adalah sebuah pintu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan garis bagian atas?"

"Itu lah letak kecerdasannya, Kiba. Mereka menaruh sebuah lukisan persis di bawah pintu. Menyamarkan garis atas pintu rahasia itu. Aku penasaran dengan bagaimana membuka pintu itu. Aku menggeledah toilet itu seharian untuk membuka pintu rahasia itu. Tapi, ternyata bodohnya aku. Membuka pintu itu hanya cukup dengan memasukkan jarimu ke dalam sela garisnya sambil mendorong pintu itu dan dia akan membuka sendiri ke dalam. Hahaha, jika mengingat itu, aku merasa seperti orang paling tolol di dunia ini."

Naruto tertawa. Tak terlalu kencang. Sepertinya, dia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi pada lukanya, "Aku masuk ke pintu rahasia itu. Kau tahu, masuk ke mana? Ke ruang penyimpanan makanan di kantin. Aku mencari lagi dan menemukan lagi pintu serupa di ruangan itu, dan aku masuk lagi. Ya ampun, Kiba. Kau akan kebingungan dengan banyaknya pintu rahasia di universitas itu. Membawaku seperti di labirin. Bagaimana mereka membuat pintu rahasia itu? Pastilah butuh banyak waktu untuk membuatnya. Dan, pastinya tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Aku pikir, pintu rahasia itu akan berujung pada jalan keluar. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Pintu itu berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang takkan kau sangka, Kiba. Ruangan seorang dekan sastra. Aku mulai mengerti kasus ini dan tapi aku masih menemui titik buntu mengenai siapa pencurinya. Mungkinkah dekan itu? Tapi, akses pintu kantor itu terbuka untuk siapa saja. Jadi, siapa saja bisa menjadi pencurinya jika mengetahui pintu rahasia itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," Kiba menyela, "Aku tahu, kau tak suka di interupsi, tapi maukah kau ceritakan padaku, kenapa mereka bisa mencurinya? Bukankah pintu itu hanya dari kantor dekan, dan toilet?"

Naruto menyalakan rokoknya, "Apa aku tak mengatakan toilet mana? Oh, maaf. Aku lupa sepertinya. Yah, cara pemikiran tingkat tinggiku secara otomatis akan menghapus kasus lama dan siap dengan kasus baru, jadi aku sedikit lupa pada beberapa hal.

"Letak gallery itu berada di lantai dua dan gallery itu memiliki sebuah toilet sendiri tidak seperti ruangan lainnya. Dikhususkan untuk pengunjung. Apa aku juga sudah bercerita tentang pintu yang tak hanya menempel di dinding? Aku juga menemukan pintu yang terbuat di lantai, dan menyuruhku turun saat menemukannya di ruang latihan senam. Saat itu, Sasuke menemukan benda-benda tak lazim di salah satu gudang universitas. Sebuah bor batu—aku tahu sekarang itu adalah benda untuk membuat pintunya, kawat yang pendek sekitar satu meter saja dan diujungnya telah diruncingkan, dan dia juga menemukan sebuah kain sobek yang tersangkut di pohon. Kain itu berdarah. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah darah dari korban. Kawat dan bor batu yang ada di gudang itu membuktikan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang dalam. Jika orang luar, sudah tentu barang-barang bukti itu dibawa pergi dan dibuang di suatu tempat, bukan?

"Dan, satu hal lagi yang membuatku heran, Kiba. Korban yang dibunuh itu adalah dekan sastra itu sendiri yang memiliki pintu rahasia di kantornya. Muncul di pertanyaanku, apakah dekan itu mengetahui ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang baru dibuat, dan dia mengetahui orang itu, lalu dia mengancamnya, dan karena pelaku memiliki temperamen tinggi, mungkin saja dia membunuh dekan itu. Atau jangan-jangan dekan itu sendirilah yang membuat pintu rahasia itu. Tapi, dia pasti memiliki rekan. Pintu sebanyak itu, tidaklah mudah dengan hanya dibuat sendiri. Lalu, siapa rekannya? Dan, kenapa dia membunuh dekan itu? Apakah tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk menguasai sendiri uang hasil penjualan pedang sehingga dia membunuh dekan yang sudah membantunya mencuri pedang?

"Dan, pertanyaan besarnya adalah, siapa rekan—atau mungkin juga bukan—yang sudah membunuh dekan itu? Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ternyata dekan itu adalah orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk, dan dia memiliki banyak musuh. Sangat tidak jarang menemui orang yang tidak suka padanya. Kemungkinannya, semua kenalan dekan itu bisa menjadi tersangka. Tergantung dengan alibi masing-masing.

"Aku dan Sasuke mengantungi banyak tersangka. Asistennya, murid kesayangannya, dosen-dosen yang bekerja di bawahnya, dan banyak. Hanya tiga di awal yang alibinya kabur dan berkabut."

"Kau hanya menyebut dosen-dosen saja. Tidak menyebut satu orang."

"Oh, maafkan aku," Naruto menyamankan dirinya duduk di sofa. Dia membuang abu rokoknya, "Asistennya, umurnya sekitar di akhir dua puluhan atau di awal tiga puluh. Dia berkata sedang menonton di bioskop seharian karena hari itu dia diliburkan oleh korban—perlu kau ingat, Kiba, dekan yang terbunuh itu sangat jarang memberi libur bawahannya—dan, tak ada saksi satupun yang menyatakan bersamanya. Memang, ada beberapa tiket dengan sidik jarinya. Namun, itu bercampur dengan banyak sidik jari orang lain juga."

"Bisa saja dia membelikan orang lain tiket dan itu membuat sidik jarinya tertempel di tiket itu," Kiba berujar sambil mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu kau cerdas, Kiba. Hanya saja, kau terlalu malas mempergunakannya.

"Ya, kau benar, sobat. Ada juga kemungkinan itu. Orang yang kucurigai lainnya adalah mahasiswa kesayangan dekan itu yang sering kali keluar masuk ke kantor korban. Mahasiswa semester akhir. Dia bercerita dia sedikit kesal pada dekannya karena dia dituntut terus menerus oleh sang dekan untuk bepergian ke luar kota untuk survey, padahal itu bukan lagi pekerjaanya, dan dia harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian beberapa bulan lagi. Dia berkata selama kejadian itu berlangsung dia sibuk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan, tapi selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, dia meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Tak ada yang tahu jam berapa dia pergi, karena semua orang sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Bukan begitu, Kiba?

"Dan, terakhir salah seorang dosennya. Pria berumuran sekitar 37 hingga 39. Dia mengaku sedang berada di gudang saat kejadian karena diperintahkan oleh korban untuk berada di sana, membereskan gudang kotor itu. Padahal, saat itu dia—dosen itu—juga memiliki janji dengan orang tua dari kekasihnya karena dia berjanji akan menikah minggu depan. Kau tentu tahu, bagaimana kesalnya pada orang tua itu, bukan?"

"Sangat menjengkelkan," komentar Kiba.

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengambil batang rokok baru dan kembali menyalakannya, "Dan, dia mengaku tidak melihat siapapun selama dia ada di gudang."

"Mayat korban ditemukan dimana?"

"Terjatuh dari lantai atas dengan perut ditusuk pedang. Tak ada yang tahu lantai berapa tepatnya dia dijatuhkan. Universitas saat itu kosong dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di lantai dua. Semuanya khawatir dan sangat kesal karena kehilangan pedang kebanggaan sejak dua hari sebelumnya. Dan, saat pedang itu kembali, justru bersamaan dengan salah satu dekan terbaik mereka. Semakin mencoreng arang universitas itu."

"Kau berkata—," Kiba menatap Naruto penuh arti, "—universitas itu kosong? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ada mahasiswa di sana?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Kau selalu ingin tahu dan selalu menyadari kejanggalan, Kiba. Itu yang aku sukai sejak kita pertama bertemu. Karena itulah, aku berpikir kau bisa menjadi rekan kerja baikku.

"Universitas itu diliburkan selama tiga hari untuk penyelidikan para polisi. Tak diperbolehkan satupun orang masuk ke universitas selain orang yang memiliki izin. Sasuke dan sekitar dua atau tiga detective terkenal sengaja dipanggil untuk membantu penyelidikan kasus hilangnya pedang. Sedangkan aku bekerja untuk polisi saat itu dan berhenti kemudian setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sebenarnya dengan penyelidikan, detective, dan semacamnya. Aku lebih suka mengamati karakter orang, tapi, rasa penasaranku juga lebih besar dan selalu membuatku berlaku seperti layaknya detective. Namun, apa yang kulakukan selalu diam-diam. Tak pernah aku secara terang-terangan menunjukkan diri sebagai detective seperti halnya detective lain.

"Biar kupersingkat saja, Kiba," Naruto mulai resah saat melihat arlojinya, "Robekan kain yang kuceritakan sebelumnya bukanlah berasal dari baju korban. Baju korban sama sekali tidak robek dan masih rapi hanya saja di bagian perutnya robek karena tusukan.

"Selain itu, aku sempat menggeledah ruangan dekan itu dan menemukan beberapa sketsa tentang pembuatan pintu rahasia itu. Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku. Korban, adalah salah satu pencuri pedang. Sudah pasti yang membunuhnya adalah rekannya sendiri.

"Saat aku sedang sibuk di kantor dekan itu, Sasuke menyusulku. Dan di situlah dia mulai mencurigaiku bahwa aku pun sama tertariknya dengan kasus itu. Aku bertanya padanya, "Ada sesuatu yang anda temukan, Tuan Detective?" dan dia menjawab, "Itu bukanlah urusan seorang rivalku dalam kasus ini. Lebih baik kau cari saja petunjukmu sendiri sedangkan aku akan mencari yang lebih banyak." Jujur saja, Kiba, aku kesal sekali dengan jawabannya itu. Aku menantangnya, siapa yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan kasus ini, dia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

"Dan, dia menyanggupi tawaranku. Aku menyembunyikan keberadaan pintu rahasia itu dan beruntungnya aku karena dekan itu membuat sebuah lukisan menempel di pintunya, sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa lukisan itulah pintu rahasianya. Aku juga menyembunyikan data-data yang kutemukan di kantungku dan membawanya ke atap—aku menduga korban di jatuhkan di atap—jika melihat bunyi dan kerasnya mayat saat terjatuh di tanah.

"Aku berdiri di tepian atap. Ada banyak garukan di tembok-tembok pembatas yang tingginya hanya sepinggangku. Dan, semua garukan itu sudah lama di sana karena debu yang menutupinya. Diatas tembok pembatas dipasang kawat-kawat. Saat aku mengamati itulah, aku mulai sadar sesuatu. Ada sebuah garukan kecil yang tak terlihat jika tidak diamati dengan cermat yang masih baru. Garukan itu memanjang ke atas, sepanjang tiga puluh senti. Dan, salah satu kawat pembatas di atasnya terlihat sedikit bengkok ke bawah. Aku mulai membayangkan, mungkinkah mayat korban digantung di sini dan kemudian dijatuhkan untuk memperlihatkan pada kami? Tapi, dengan apa? Ingat, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu ada barang bukti di tangan Sasuke. Karena itulah, aku mencari benda untuk mengikat. Sesuatu yang panjang dan tajam seperti kawat.

"Tapi, muncul lagi pertanyaan di kepalaku. Kenapa tidak diikatkan saja pada kawat pembatas? Untuk apa garukan itu—jika itu memang berhubungan dengan kasus—? Aku mencari lagi di sekitar atap. Tapi, tidak ada, karena aku sudah tahu, aku keduluan oleh Sasuke. Aku melihat ke bawah melalui kawat-kawat itu. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas tanah karena huruf timbul nama universitasnya. Aku sadar, posisiku saat itu menghadap gerbang.

"Aku mencermati kertas-kertas sketsa yang kuambil di kantor korban. Melalui kaca pembesarku, dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan sidik jari. Baik sidik jari korban, maupun pelaku. Sungguh cerdik pelaku—atau bahkan korban—yang sudah menghapus sidik jari dari barang bukti. Aku turun ke lantai dua dan menemui para tersangka—yang memang dipanggil hari itu. Mengamati beberapa orang. Astaga, Kiba, aku saat itu takjub dan sekali lihat, aku langsung mengetahui siapa yang berbohong. Tapi, aku tak bisa menuduhnya tanpa bukti.

"Itulah kelemahanku. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara mereka mencuri pedang bersejarah itu. Dan mungkin, aku juga sudah tahu dimana tempat penyimpanan pedang itu selama dua hari hilangnya. Yang tak bisa kupikirkan, bagaimana mayat terjatuh jika mayat memang diikat dengan tali. Itu berarti pelaku harus mendatangi kembali atap dan memotong talinya? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada tali saat kami berlari menghampiri mayat? Juga tak ada bekas ikatan di bagian tubuh manapun."

"Bagaimana kau tahu pelakunya?"

Detective muda itu tersenyum kecut, "Gerak tubuh seseorang jauh lebih jujur dari mulut seseorang. Gerak refleks yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh orang itu sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika dia membuat-buat saja?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Celakalah aku yang sudah menuduhnya. Karena itu aku tidak langsung mengatakan pemikiranku tanpa mencari bukti-bukti lainnya. Dan, aku berani bertaruh, detective muda Uchiha itu juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia mungkin mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya, namun tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya mereka—atau pencuri—mengambil pedangnya. Itu kulihat di wajahnya yang murung. Kami sama-sama unggul, Kiba.

"Aku mendekati si dosen dan mengobrol dengannya—karena bagi polisi—alibinya juga meyakinkan karena dia juga datang segera dari gudang yang berseberangan dengan gedung universitas saat mayat korban terjatuh. Aku bertanya, "Saat itu, anda hebat sekali. Langsung berlari dari gudang ke universitas saat mayat terjatuh."

"Ya, saya pikir yang terjatuh adalah salah satu barang penting," jawabnya.

"Saat itu anginnya juga kencang sekali, bukan? Topi saya hampir terbang saat baru keluar dari gedung dan menghampiri anda yang terlebih dahulu berada di samping mayat."

"Sudah diperkirakan di ramalan cuaca sejak kemarin," dia tersenyum tipis, "Karena itu saya curiga, dan sama sekali tidak berpikiran bahwa dekan saya lah yang terjatuh. Saya pikir salah satu huruf dari universitas yang menempel di dinding depan. Baut dari huruf S dari Yamakishi memang sudah ada yang lepas dan memungkinkan untuk terjatuh."

"Lalu, setelah itu anda ke gudang kembali? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah saya katakan pada polisi? Saya kembali ke gudang karena handphone saya tertinggal. Saya takut calon mertua saya menelpon saya. Bukankah tidak enak, sudah membatalkan janji, tidak mengangkat telepon, pula?"

"Ya, anda benar. Akan memperburuk anggapan tentang diri kita di depan calon mertua."

"Dari percakapan itulah aku tahu, Kiba. Orang inilah pembunuh sebenarnya. Dia kembali ke gudang untuk menyimpan barang bukti. Dan, mungkin saja dia membuang barang buktinya. Tapi, apapun itu mata tajam Sasuke tentu tak luput memindai bahkan barang sekecil semut sekalipun. Karena itu aku menghampirinya yang murung di tempatnya. "Hei," kataku, "Kau menemukan sesuatu di gudang?"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku tak mungkin memberitahu rivalku tentang kemajuanku," jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

"Kau tahu, kau mungkin sudah cukup terkenal dengan julukanmu yang sekarang, tapi tak ada salahnya bukan memecahkan kasus bersama? Biar kutebak, kau sedang memikirkan jalan tentang si pencuri mengambil pedangnya. Kau memikirkan tentang si pencuri yang mengambil kunci pintu gallery dari tangan kepala universitas. Aku bisa membaca itu saat kau melihat pintu, lalu mengarah pada kepala universitas," aku mengangguk pada kepala universitas yang menatapku dengan senyuman tipis karena aku menyebut namanya, "Tapi, kau menyanggah pendapatmu sendiri karena itu tidak mungkin. Kau melipat tanganmu, menandakan penolakan pada pendapatmu itu. Kau juga memikirkan jalan melalui ventilasi, dan alismu terangkat dan wajahmu menegang saat melihat ventilasi kecil itu."

"Aku sungguh bangga melihat wajah terkesan darinya, si detective muda itu, "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa kata itu yang ingin kau dengar dari mulutku, detective?" tanyanya. Aku menjawab, "Aku mungkin bisa memberimu apa yang aku dapatkan jika kau juga memberiku apa yang kuminta."

"Dia tersenyum, Kiba. Dan, senyumannya itu membuatku tiba-tiba merasa jengkel. Senyumannya itu merendahkanku sekali, "Itukah pekerjaan detective? Barter?" tanyanya.

"Sherlock Holmes pun tidak bekerja sendirian. Dia bersama Watson. Oh, kau tentu ingat tentang tentang anak-anak Baker Street yang selalu membantu Holmes?"

"Sayangnya, aku bukan Holmes," sungguh, Kiba. Aku sangat jengkel sekali mendengar jawabannya. Tapi, dia melanjutkan lagi, Kiba, "Sesungguhnya, aku sungguh tak suka hal ini," dia menyalamiku, Kiba. Itu berarti, dia menerima tawaranku.

Aku mengajaknya ke toilet, dan dia memperlihatkanku barang temuannya di sana. Tak pernah ada tali. Hanya ada barang-barang yang kusebutkan sebelumnya, Kiba. Kawat sepanjang satu meter, bor—yang tidak dibawanya—dan kain yang ditemukannya di salah satu pohon. Panjang kain itu sekitar dua meter, mampu menutupi tubuh manusia. Dan, kami saling berbagi apa yang kami temukan, dan sepakat akan menyelesaikan kasus itu bersama.

"Yah, selama dua hari mereka—dosen dan dekan—menyimpan pedang curian mereka di atas jendela, menyamarkannya menjadi gantungan tirai gorden. Dan hari itu, mereka berencana menjualnya setelah polisi sudah pergi dari universitas."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," Kiba kembali menyela, "Sebelumnya, kau berkata tak boleh ada yang mengijinkan seorang pun yang masuk ke universitas itu, bukan? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa masuk?"

Naruto menaikkan dua bahunya, "Karena, mereka berdua—berempat dengan kepala universitas dan penjaga gerbang universitas itu—yang pertama menemukan bahwa pedang telah hilang. Jadi, mereka bisa berkata, "Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukatakan pada inspektur," dan mereka diloloskan masuk ke universitas, bukan?

"Kulanjutkan cerita yang kau potong tadi, Kiba. Setelah dua hari mereka menyimpannya, hingga akhirnya menjual pedang itu. Saat itulah terjadi perdebatan. Ternyata, dosen itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan harga pedang tersebut. Niatnya untuk membunuh jauh lebih besar dari keinginannya mendapat uang banyak. Dia mengajak dekan itu ke atap dan menusuk perutnya dengan pedang. Sebenarnya, dekan itu tak mati. Dia masih bernafas. Itulah letak keedanan pelaku, Kiba. Dia meletakkan korban di tengah-tengah kain, dan mengaitkan kawat pada kain itu dan menggantungnya di selusur tembok pembatas sambil berkata, "Jika kau bisa bertahan dan naik ke atap ini, aku berikan semua uang hasil penjualan pedang itu padamu," dia memaku kawat itu ke tembok. Karena itulah tak ditemukan ikatan di tubuhnya, Kiba. Karena dia berada di dalam kain dengan dua tepinya yang berada di atas dan terkait dengan kawat. Dan, keberuntungan untuk pelaku, ingat huruf S yang bautnya terlepas? Dia menyembunyikan kain itu di balik huruf S yang sudah hampir jatuh itu sehingga kain takkan terlihat dari arah pintu depan.

"Seandainya tubuh dekan itu ringan, mungkin saja dia masih bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Beban yang ditampung kain begitu berat, dan membuat gravitasi bumi semakin ingin menariknya turun ke bawah. Paku pada kawat mulai mengendur dan naik ke atas, ingin membebaskan diri dari tembok. Karena itulah, terjadi garukan baru di tmbok pembatas itu, dan jatuhlah dekan itu. Kain ditiup angin, sehingga langsung terbang saat tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah. Sedangkan kawat terlepas dari kain. Barang itulah yang diambil oleh dosen itu dan dia sembunyikan di sakunya. Dia beralasan kembali ke gudang dan meletakkan kawatnya. Dia cukup percaya diri dengan kainnya karena pasti sulit menemukan kain yang sudah ditiup angin itu. Saat itu dia tertawa di gudang, Kiba. Tertawa melihat dekannya yang berusaha berontak dan berusaha keluar dari kain. Dan tawanya mengeras saat tubuh itu terjatuh karena kawat yang tak mampu menahan berat tubuh dekan. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, Kiba? Aku harus mempercepat ceritaku.

"Sejak itulah, aku mulai bertemu Sasuke dan kami bekerja sama dalam beberapa kasus. Dia mengajakku membangun kantor detective bersama. Kantor ini. Ya, kantor ini. Kantor inilah saksi bahwa aku dan Sasuke dulu adalah duo detective hebat. Oh, kau tak tahu Kiba? Aku lupa kau pindah kemari lima tahun yang lalu. Saat dia memang sudah meninggalkan kantor ini. Dan, tujuh tahun tidak seterkenal dulu.

"Baiklah, kuceritakan padamu tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, dia jenius dari jenius yang pernah ada. Semua kepolisian mengenalnya. Dia tahu seluk-seluk kriminal sebaik aku. Semakin banyak kami menyelesaikan kasus, semakin banyak pula pengetahuan yang kami dapat. Hingga suatu hari, Kiba, dia berkata padaku, "Setelah mengetahui semua kejahatan, Naruto. Aku semakin tertarik dan tergoda untuk melakukannya sesekali." Aku sangat terkejut mendengar itu, Kiba. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehku dan tak mungkin terucap di bibir seorang detective akan hal itu. Aku berujar padanya, "Kau ingin menjadi penjahat, Sasuke? Tentu kaulah yang akan menjadi orang yang paling kuburu."

"Sungguh menyenangkan bisa diburu olehmu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya berpikiran dia hanya bercanda. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat candaan di matanya, "Aku menyayangimu," itu yang kukatakan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku juga. Karena itu, bantulah aku mewujudkan mimpiku." Seandainya, Kiba, aku tidak menatap matanya, mungkin aku masih bisa menghalanginya."

"Kau benar-benar menyukai partner kerjamu itu?" tanya Kiba terkejut. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya. Sebuah potret dirinya saat masih muda, "Aku memang berpacaran dengannya setahun setelah kami mendirikan kantor detective ini. Tak ada yang tahu, tentu saja. Kami tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

"Antara aku dan kau saja, Kiba. Aku sangat memercayaimu, jadi aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku, malam itu adalah malam terakhirku tidur dengannya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka saat itulah terakhir kali aku melihat wajahnya. Dan saat aku terbangun, dia tak ada lagi di sisi manapun di kantor ini. Lemarinya pun kosong. Dia juga mengambil semua berkas-berkas yang selama ini kami selesaikan. Dokumen-dokumen penting dan yang lainnya. Sejak hari itulah, aku menyesal dengan pria itu. Dia sudah menjadi penjahat. Pusatnya penjahat. Dia duduk di singgasananya sekarang sementara aku sejak hari itu pontang panting berusaha mencari semua tentangnya. Tapi, dia sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat rapi. Semua barang berhubungan dengannya telah hilang. Hanya ada kenyataan umum bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang detective muda yang diperanakkan oleh seorang pejabat politik penting negara dan istrinya seorang dokter bedah. Meluluskan kuliahnya di salah satu universitas terbaik dan memiliki temperamen tinggi dan tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Hanya itu.

"Di dunia ini, hanya akulah yang mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sasuke. Saat aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya, semakin nyata dan pekat kejahatan yang sudah dilakukannya. Selama enam tahun, Kiba. Enam tahun aku mengejarnya dari nol hingga hari ini. Ya, hari ini.

"Harusnya aku bisa menangkapnya sejak enam tahun lalu. Sejak hari kepergiannya. Itu seandainya kemampuanku jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kami setara, tapi, sejak dia memasuki sisi hitam dunia ini, dia menjadi selangkah lebih maju dariku.

"Tak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Aku pun sangat enggan menyebut namanya. Hingga aku memberinya sendiri julukan Harrold Collie. Kuambil dari dua nama novelis Amerika. Bagiku, dia yang sekarang berada di bawah gelapnya dunia bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal. Dialah si Harrold Collie. Si brengsek yang sudah mengambil dan mengendalikan tubuh orang yang kusayangi.

"Aku memenuhi permintaannya. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga sekarang. Dia memiliki banyak anak buah dan agen, Kiba. Dan dia cerdas. Dengan otak cerdasnya itu, dia mengendalikan beratus agen yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru lima negara ini. Dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia seperti Tuhannya kejahatan. Dia memerintahkan, dan agennya yang berbuat. Tak pernah sekalipun ada yang bisa menangkap dan menduga jika agennya ketahuan. Dia mengeluarkan banyak uang di pengadilan, menyewa banyak saksi palsu dan menyuap juri—bahkan juga hakim. Dialah penjahat paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Dia juga tak pernah mengeluarkan dirinya dari sangkarnya, Kiba. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya bertindak secara langsung. Aku selalu berusaha memancingnya keluar, dengan berbagai caraku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan ekornya. Itu semakin menyulitkan jalanku untuk membuktikan kejahatannya.

"Tapi, sejak seminggu lalu aku mulai bisa menyusulnya, Kiba. Aku mulai bisa membaca semua gerakannya, dan bahkan aku sudah menyebarkan jaring-jaringku di sekelilingnya dan agen-agennya. Itulah penghargaan terbesar yang kutunggu, menangkapnya. Aku sudah mengerahkan semua agen polisi yang sudah kupercayai untuk membekuknya dan semua agen-agen dan anak buah yang dimilikinya. Dia akan menghadapi meja hijau, dimana sudah menanti banyak kasus-kasus yang masih menjadi misteri dan menggantung karenanya. Mereka akan mendapat hukuman mati, Kiba. Semuanya juga akan menyadari organisasinya yang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan. Edan, benar-benar edan. Ya, hanya dalam empat hari, sebenarnya. Tapi, aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan dia bisa kabur dari pengejaran itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Kiba. Bukanlah Sasuke jika tidak segera menyadari apa yang telah kuperbuat. Saat kemarin sore aku masih berada di penginapan di Kirigakure, Kiba. Saat aku sudah hampir merampungkan jaring-jaringku yang mengikat organisasinya, dia datang padaku. Sama sekali tak kusangka, Kiba.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto," itu katanya, "Kau masih tetap menawan seperti saat terakhir aku meninggalkanmu," aku marah setengah mati saat dia masih mengatakan hal itu, Kiba. Tentu saja. Tapi, dia masih pacarku, Kiba," wajah Naruto memerah saat bercerita akan hal ini, "Dia katakan lagi, "Dan, aku masih mengingatmu. Dan menyayangimu, dan tetap menganggapmu sebagai rival terbaikku. Hingga hari ini, Naruto," aku ingin katakan juga padanya bahwa aku juga masih menyayanginya, Kiba. Tapi, kemarahan dan kegugupan lebih menghantuiku saat melihat sosoknya. Dagunya bersih, selalu bersih dari jenggot, seperti selalu saat dia masih tinggal denganku. Matanya dalam, dan tetap terlihat jenius. Rambutnya makin berkilau, dan itulah letak pesonaku padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya bisa mengejarku, Naruto," katanya lagi padaku. Aku masih menggenggam pistolku di saku mantel, bersiaga jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak kutebak, Kiba. Walau bagaimana pun, yang kuhadapi saat itu adalah rival terbaikku. Yang setara denganku. Yang selama ini kucari. Dia duduk di sofa di seberangku dengan tenang dan katanya, "Kau bisa meletakkan pistolmu, Naruto. Aku takkan menyerang kekasihku sendiri."

"Kiba, seandainya kau saat itu ada bersamaku, mungkin kau akan melihat betapa tegang dan gugupnya aku. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali kau lihat. Dia katakan padaku, "Kau masih tetap lamban seperti dulu, Dobe," ya, dia memanggilku Dobe. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak mendengar julukan brengsek itu. Aku katakan padanya, "Jika ada yang ingin aku katakan, Teme. Katakanlah. Aku dikejar waktu."

"Kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kusampaikan padamu, Dobe," dia terlihat tenang. Sangat tenang. Tapi, matanya seperti mata seekor singa, Kiba. Dia seperti sedang memburuku. Dia tak melihatku sebagai orang yang pernah dia tiduri dulu, dia tak melihatku sebagai kekasihnya, Kiba. Tapi, dia melihatku seperti mangsa. Aku menjawab, "Kau juga sudah memikirkan apa jawabanku padamu, Teme," ya, lidahku kelu rasanya saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Kenapa tidak menyerah saja, Naruto?"

"Kenapa harus menyerah? Aku sudah menunggu hal ini selama enam tahun, Harrold Collie. Orang yang sudah membunuh orang yang kucintai," aku tak tahu, apakah aku terdengar begitu melankolis di sini? Dia menjawab, "Aku masih hidup, Naruto. Aku Sasuke. Dan aku juga Harrold Collie. Tememu." Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel, Kiba. Dan aku mengeluarkan pistolku yang sudah siap kutembakkan. Menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya. Dia tertawa melihat kewaspadaanku yang lamban, Kiba.

"Aku pikir, kau masih Naruto yang suka membaca pikiran orang," katanya. Aku menjawab, "Kau memanipulasi pikiranmu sendiri." Jawaban yang konyol sebenarnya. Aku tahu. Dia kembali mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantelnya, "Aku lupa membawa catatanku. Ah, biar kupinjam sebentar kertas kosongmu," dia mengambil kertasku, Kiba. Kertas dan pena yang rencananya ingin kutulisi. Dia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu sambil mengingat, "Enam tahun lalu, Naruto, kau masih mengejarku. Membekuk salah seorang anak buahku. Tapi, sayangnya dia memilih bunuh diri, bukan?" dia mencatat di kertasnya, "Lima tahun lalu, kau menemukan rumahku. Ah, kau pasti terkejut aku membunuh orang tuaku sendiri bukan, Naruto? Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menangkapku. Tapi, kedatanganmu saat itu begitu menggangguku," dia mencatat lagi di kertasnya.

"Empat tahun lalu, kau berhasil menggagalkan rencanaku. Kau menyusahkanku, Naruto. Tapi, dari situlah aku melihat perkembanganmu," lagi-lagi dia mencatat. Sesekali dia melirikku Kiba, "Tiga tahun lalu, kau juga membuatku susah. Membuatku kehilangan banyak uang untuk menghadirkan banyak saksi untuk dua puluh lima anak buahku yang tertangkap dalam satu tahun itu."

"Dia terus mencatat jika dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku, Kiba. Dia juga berkata, "Dua tahun yang lalu, kau membuatku kehilangan salah satu gudang penyimpanan uang palsuku. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Tahun lalu, kau menghalangi salah satu anak buahku menjabat dan duduk di kursi pemerintahan. Berapa bulan kau menyiapkan dan menyari bukti-buktinya, Naruto? Ah, kudengar tujuh bulan, benar? Tentu sulit bukan?" dia berkata sambil menulis, Kiba. Dia sama sekali tak khawatir aku menembaknya.

"Dan, tahun ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku geram. Awal tahun, kau menyeret banyak narkoba jualanku ke pengadilan. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak menyeret tersangkanya, Naruto? Bulan kedua, kau membawa salah satu agen terbaikku. Tapi, dia justru bunuh diri di tengah jalan. Ya, jalan terbaik untuk kabur. Dan, bulan ini. Kau benar-benar serius ingin memberikan kekasihmu ini pada polisi, Naruto?"

"Kekasihku sudah mati sejak enam tahun lalu," jawabku pelan. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku yang bercampur-campur, Kiba. Ada perasaan senang dan bahagia saat bertemu dengannya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Sasuke Uchiha sudah mati. Hanya ada Harrold Collie sekarang. Dan, aku takkan mungkin membiarkan tindakanmu ini, Naruto. Hanya satu permintaanku padamu, sebagai kekasihmu, Naruto. Hentikan segera tindakanmu ini. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilanganmu, sungguh. Aku cukup senang memerhatikanmu dari jauh. Dari sisi hitam dunia ini. Melihatmu di sisi putihnya, Naruto."

"Beri aku waktu empat hari lagi," ujarku, "Setelah itu aku akan berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti."

"Dia terlihat tidak senang Kiba. Saat itulah, aku mulai melihatnya bukan lagi sebagai Sasuke. Tapi, Harrold Collie. Si jahat, Kiba. Dia katakan padaku, "Kalau begitu, orang dengan pemikiran tingkat tinggi sepertimu pasti mengetahui akibat dari jawabanmu itu, Naruto. Tak ada jalan lain untukku, Naruto. Aku sudah tak peduli akan status kita lagi. Kau pun begitu. Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahu satu-satunya jalan keluar untukku, dan untuk organisasiku, Naruto. Organisasi besarku."

"Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya, Kiba. Aku tahu, aku sedang tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang dulu yang selalu bercanda dalam mengancamku. Dia sungguh-sungguh. Dia sudah katakan, dia tidak peduli dengan status kami. Dia akan menggunakan apapun untuk menghabisiku.

"Aku katakan padanya, Kiba, "Oh, aku harusnya lupa katakan padamu. Kita hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk berbincang, Sasuke. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau tahu, aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan dan urusan penting, sekarang. Di tempat lain." Dia menatapku kecewa saat aku mengatakan itu. Dia mengalah, "Aku pikir, Naruto. Aku bisa membujukmu. Sebagai kekasihmu. Baiklah, Naruto. Jika itu maumu. Kau mengejarku, aku juga akan mengejarmu. Semakin kau mendekatiku, aku juga akan mendekatimu. Dan, jika kau ingin menghancurkanku, aku akan melakukannya juga."

"Aku sudah siap dengan itu semua, Sasuke. Jiwaku sudah kupersiapkan untuk segalanya. Bahkan untuk menjumpai kematian. Tapi, asal kau ingat, aku takkan bisa mati jika kau belum tiada. Aku takkan bisa mati jika kau masih berkeliaran di dunia ini. Aku pastikan itu."

"Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, Kiba. Dia menatapku tajam, mengancamku dan pergi setelah itu. Aku tahu, aku benar-benar berhadapan dengan kematian sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah siap dengan kematian sejak enam tahun lalu, Kiba. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan pada Sasuke. Saat dia benar-benar pergi itulah, aku merasa tenang dan tidak tegang, Kiba. Dan, kuceritakan padamu, sejak perjalanan kepulanganku kemari tadi malam setelah dia mengunjungiku, dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan."

"Dia mencoba membunuhmu?" Kiba menjerit pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu aku akan masuk ke dunia yang berbahaya sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di luar penginapan. Saat aku sudah sampai di stasiun dan menunggu di peron, ada yang mendorongku ke luar dan di sisi kiriku kereta melaju begitu cepat. Aku segera melompat ke depanku dan memanjat naik ke peron yang berseberangan dengan tempatku berdiri sebelumnya. Hampir, Kiba. Hampir aku mati sebelum waktunya. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang mendorongku karena saat itu memang penuh sekali dengan penumpang yang ingin segera pulang ke Konohagakure. Saat aku masuk ke kereta, kelas satu, Kiba, di situlah aku merasa aman. Hingga aku sampai ke Konoha pagi ini. Dan, sekitar dua blok aku berjalan papan baliho yang terpasang di depan toko 24 jam milik Yamanaka terjatuh dan melukai ibu jari kaki kananku, Kiba. Jika saja aku tak menarik dengan segera, mungkin kakikulah yang hancur sepenuhnya. Polisi berkata bahwa karena baut yang menopangnya sudah berkarat dan tua. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat hal itu. Semua bautnya di potong pendek dan diganti dengan baut lain, hanya di tahan dengan tali. Menungguku jika aku lewat, tinggal memotong talinya saja. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakan pikiranku. Tak ada buktinya.

"Aku memilih untuk naik taksi saja, kemari, Kiba. Saat kutemukan satu, justru supirnya ingin memotong tanganku. Edan. Sangat edan. Aku keluar cepat-cepat dari taksi itu dan taksi itu justru mengejarku, ingin menabrakku. Seandainya aku tak bertemu Shikamaru kala itu, aku sudah mati, Kiba. Aku hanya katakan pada Shikamaru bahwa taksi itu marah padaku karena ulahku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin menceritakan ini semua pada polisi itu, bukan?

"Karena itu, maafkan aku jika tiba-tiba berbuat aneh saat sampai di sini, Kiba. Nah, waktu kita untuk pergi tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi untuk pergi. Dan, aku harap... Astaga, apa itu?" Naruto berteriak melihat sesuatu yang menyala dari salah satu ruangan di kantor detective yang sekaligus tempat tinggalnya itu. Dia menarik Kiba saat menyadari api ternyata dengan cepat membesar di tempat itu. Naruto berlari ke salah satu lubang di dapur yang begitu berdekatan dengan ruangan yang terbakar itu. Dia mendorong Kiba masuk ke tempat pembuangan sampah itu, kemudian dia menyusul sobatnya tersebut.

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh di tempat sampah. Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di tempat sampah, "Ingat, Kiba. Temui aku di stasiun jam sebelas ini. Empat puluh empat menit dari sekarang. Pastikan tidak ada yang membuntutimu. Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu melalui rumah Nyonya Haruno. Dia takkan keberatan jika kau masuk ke rumahmu melalui berandanya," Naruto menatap rumah yang letaknya hanya sekitar satu blok dari tempat sampah tempatnya berada kini, "Kau bisa ganti baju dan berkemas secepatnya selama mereka belum menyadarimu. Ingat, Kiba. Pinjamlah salah satu tas yang sekiranya bisa menampung dua tiga bajumu pada Nyonya Haruno—."

"Aku punya tas untuk itu," Kiba berujar. Naruto mengerang, "Bukan hal itu. Mereka semua sudah menyelidiki kita semua. Mereka bahkan tahu semua merk barang-barangmu. Ingat, jangan membawa terlalu banyak baju, sobat. Saat kau keluar, lakukan hal yang sama seperti saat kau masuk ke rumahmu. Lewat beranda, oke? Kau mungkin juga bisa meminjam beberapa baju suami Nyonya Haruno—Lee. Dia takkan keberatan. Jangan memesan taksi melalui telepon, sebab ada kemungkinan mereka menyadap teleponnya. Mintalah bantuan Nyonya Haruno—kurasa dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu karena kau pernah membantunya—untuk memesankan taksi atas nama suaminya.

"Aku sudah memesan gerbong kelas satu untuk kita berdua," Naruto memasukkan tiket kereta ke saku baju Kiba, "Kereta api Selekt. Kereta api express. Cepatlah, Sobat. Kita hanya memiliki waktu empat puluh dua menit saja."

Kiba keluar dari tempat sampah itu dan berlari cepat ke salah satu toko obat milik keluarga Haruno. Sedangkan Naruto menghampiri mobil yang sudah terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Dimana Shikamaru sudah menunggunya, "Aku melihat beberapa orang melemparkan semacam bola berapi ke dalam jendela kamarmu yang terbuka."

Naruto mengerang, "Kebiasaan Kiba, membuka semua jendela setiap kali datang ke kantor. Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru, kau sudah siap untuk penyergapannya empat hari lagi?"

Naruto berujar sambil mengganti baju yang sudah di siapkan Shikamaru untuknya. Sementara mobil itu sudah berjalan cepat ke stasiun, "Tanpa kau? Sebenarnya tak sulit. Tapi, tentu lebih mudah jika kau ada bersama kami."

"Huh? Aku sudah memercayakan ini semua padamu, Shikamaru. Kau salah satu polisi jenius yang pernah kukenal," Naruto memakai topinya, "Kau sudah memanggil pemadam kebakaran?"

"Ya, sedetik setelah melihat beberapa orang melemparkan bola api itu. Aku juga sudah mempelajari keteranganmu. Aku akan bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kau persiapkan," Shikamaru melakukan manuver pelan, "Ke stasiun?"

"Jangan dulu," Naruto menoleh ke belakang, "Tak ada yang mengikuti. Bagus. Bawa aku ke salah satu tempat dulu, Shikamaru. Tidak apa?"

**.::DP::.**

Melakukan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk mencuci wajahnya dan memakai parfum juga mengemasi barang-barangnya. Saat dia kembali ke beranda tetangganya, Sakura Haruno sudah mengatakan bahwa sudah ada taksi yang menunggunya. Kiba meminta Lee untuk mengantarkannya—meskipun ini tidak ada dalam perintah, tapi untuk berjaga agar benar-benar tak ada yang mengikuti mereka dan menghilangkan kecurigaan. Sementara orang-orang sudah semakin ribut dan ramai karena kantor detective milik Naruto terbakar habis.

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Semoga Naruto tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung," Lee menoleh ke belakang, ke arah ramainya orang-orang yang berkumpul. Kiba tertawa pelan, dan mengusap anak anjing yang dibawanya di dalam tas kecilnya, "Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Lee. Boleh aku meminta tolong lagi padamu? Untuk yang terakhir."

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau menjaga Akamaru selama aku pergi? Naruto tidak begitu suka anjing, dan asmanya sering kambuh jika dekat dengan anjing. Kurasa dia takkan senang jika aku pergi membawa-bawa Akamaru."

"Tentu saja," Lee terdengar gembira, "Sakura dan aku sangat menyayangi Akamaru. Akamaru akan menjadi anjing yang baik yang akan menemani Sakura dan anak kami yang ada di perutnya."

Kiba tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Setelah memberi uang untuk pulang pada Lee, dan menyerahkan anjing kesayangannya pada pemuda yang selalu bersemangat itu, Kiba segera turun dengan cepat dari taksi dan berlari menuju peron dimana sebuah keretanya menunggu. Dia memasuki sebuah gerbong yang bertuliskan 'Sudah di pesan'.

Kiba menatap arlojinya, sambil berlari masuk ke gerbong itu. Berharap menemukan Naruto di dalamnya. Namun, gerbong itu kosong. Sedangkan jam yang menempel tepat di depannya mengatakan tinggal lima belas menit lagi akan berangkat. Dia menunggu di dalam gerbong itu dengan kekhawatiran yang menyelimutinya. Mengingat apa yang sudah dia terima seharian ini tadi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kiba terus memperhatikan sekitarnya—dia sama sekali tak berani mengeluarkan wajahnya keluar—berharap segera melihat Naruto. Tapi tak ditemuinya orang itu.

Kiba memekik tertahan saat melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo masuk ke gerbongnya. Mata violetnya menatap Kiba dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Hi... Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Satu menit lagi, kereta akan berjalan. Bukannya mencari Naruto, Kiba justru terpaku menatap Hinata di depannya. Mantan pacarnya saat dia SMA dulu. Sekarang, Hinata Hyuuga menjadi salah seorang artis terkenal di Konoha.

Pikiran Kiba teralihkan saat mendengar bunyi peluit yang berbunyi dan pintu-pintu kereta yang di tutup perlahan-lahan. Kereta sudah mulai berjalan.

Kiba lemas di bangkunya. Kini dia menghadapi Hinata yang duduk di depannya. Wanita itu kini tersenyum tipis. Semakin dipandangi oleh Kiba, ujung bibir kanan wanita itu semakin naik.

"Astaga. Ternyata kau, Naruto. Aku pikir kau ketinggalan kereta," Kiba memekik lega. Wanita di depannya melepaskan topeng silikon yang dipakainya, sertas wig indigonya, juga lensa matanya. Memperlihatkan mata biru indah milik sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau tertipu Kiba? Aku lihat kau masih menyintai mantan pacarmu itu?" Naruto melepas mantel wanitanya, dan memperlihatkan baju yang dia pakai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba. Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengangkat dua bahunya, "Aku memberikanmu sebuah kantor yang sudah habis terbakar."

Pemuda penyinta anjing itu tertawa pelan, "Kerusakannya tak cukup parah, Naruto. Terakhir kali kulihat, pemadam kebakaran sudah berhasil memadamkan apinya. Masih bisa diperbaiki."

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Kiba."

"Ya?"

"Tak pernah aku merasa setegang ini dalam perjalanan sebelumnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan kereta api khusus. Setelah sampai di Iwagakure, turunlah, dan kembalilah ke Otogakure. Tempatmu dulu tinggal."

"Apa?" Kiba menatap tak mengerti temannya, "Jika kau menyuruhku hanya untuk hilir mudik dan berpisah denganmu saja, lebih baik sejak semula aku tak ikut denganmu."

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Tinggallah untuk sementara di Otogakure. Setelah masa empat hari selesai, barulah kembali ke Konoha. Kau bisa memperbaiki kantor detective selama sepuluh hari sisanya, dan setelah itu kau bisa memilikinya. Masukkan ketagihanku, tak apa."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa?"

"Kukatakan sebelumnya padamu, Kiba. Kemungkinan untuk lari dari Sasuke sangat kecil. Satu-satunya jalan lari yang tak mungkin dikejarnya hanyalah kematian. Kau bisa bersembunyi untuk sementara di rumah keluargamu. Selama kau dan aku bersama, itu mengancam bahayamu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sungguh, tak pernah kutemui teman sebaik dan jenius sepertimu. Kau pandai menilai orang dari penampilannya. Kau sama sepertiku."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku juga akan turun di stasiun Amegakure. Menunggu kereta menuju Sunagakure, dan menunggu empat hari di sana."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia mungkin berpikir kita akan pergi ke Iwagakure karena naik kereta ini."

Tak pernah Kiba mendengar sahabatnya itu berkata kalimat pendek seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat murung, "Kau tak apa, Naruto?"

"Ingatlah, Kiba. Jika dalam empat belas hari kau sama sekali tidak menerima surat dariku, ada kemungkinan aku sudah mati. Mungkin, final dari kisah ini adalah pertarunganku dengan Sasuke. Sama seperti cerita Holmes versus Moriarty, bukan?"

"Kau tak berniat menginap dulu di rumah keluargaku?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan segera berangkat setelah kita sampai. Kereta Amegakure akan langsung berangkat sepuluh menit setelah kereta ini berhenti di stasiun."

"Kau tidak membawa barang-barangmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan itu menjadi pengecoh sementara untuk Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kumohon, jangan mati."

"Akan kuusahakan."

**.::DP::.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Dan, Kiba tak menerima satupun surat dan dia juga tak bertemu dengan Naruto setelah salam terakhir mereka di stasiun Amegakure dulu. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti pemuda itu. Dia terus-terusan mencoba mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto, namun tak satupun yang dia temukan—jika dia sejenius Naruto, sudah pasti dia akan mendapatkannya.

Hingga hari ketiga belas dari hari terakhir mereka berpisah, Kiba menerima amplop berisikan enam lembar surat. Dari Naruto, untuknya.

_Untuk: Sahabatku yang kini belum terkenal. Mungkin saat ini kau sedang dalam masa kekhawatiranmu menunggu berita dariku. Apakah hal terakhir yang kukatakan padamu adalah jika aku tidak menyuratimu itu berarti aku sudah mati?_

_Harusnya aku merasa berterima kasih pada Sasuke—yang walau bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasihku—yang memberiku sedikit waktu untuk menulis surat untukmu. Kau tahu, saat aku menulis ini, dia sedang duduk di sampingku, merangkul pinggangku, dan dia sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya setelah aku mengirim surat ini. Membunuhnya, tentu saja. Tapi, sebelum itu, biarlah kami berdua melepaskan rindu pada satu sama lain. Rindu yang karena sudah terpisahkan selama enam tahun lamanya. Sebelum akhirnya kami mati bersama. Entah itu di sebuah rumah yang terbakar. Atau sama-sama tertembak mati di jantung atau kepala._

_Aku sebenarnya terkejut dan merasa kesal sekali saat menerima kabar dari Shikamaru bahwa Sasuke berhasil kabur saat semua agennya tertangkap. Saat itulah aku juga mulai kembali menjadi seorang penggugup dan selalu waspada. Aku pergi ke Suna, berjalan menyusuri desa-desa dan mengunjungi Gaara—sepupu jauhku—selama satu malam. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke Kumogakure dan menginap selama tiga hari di sana. Di sinilah aku menerima kabar dari Shikamaru._

_Mengesalkan, sebenarnya, mengingat polisi tak bisa apa-apa jika tanpaku. Aku pergi dari Kumo selama tujuh hari dan menginjakkan kakiku ke Takigakure. Suasanya yang tenang sedikit membuat jiwaku pun merasa tenang._

_Aku berencana menghabiskan waktu satu minggu di sini sebelum aku kembali ke Konoha dan menemuimu, dan kemudian mengatur rencana kembali untuk menangkap Sasuke. Aku tahu, dia sudah tak memiliki pekerjaan lagi sekarang. Kakaknya yang menjadi komandan militer pun kurasa sekarang tak ingin menerimanya kembali. Aku tahu, ambisi terbesarnya adalah membunuhku._

_Dan, dua hari aku ada di sini, sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata dia juga berada di desa ini. Dia berdiri di hadapanku, berkata bahwa dia sangat kecewa padaku. Dia menceritakan padaku bagaimana dia melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Juga bagaimana dia begitu ingin menemuiku. Sungguh, tak pernah aku merasa sekagum ini pada seseorang selain padanya, Sasuke._

_Aku tahu, mungkin ini adalah surat terakhir yang kutulis sebelum akhirnya aku akan mati bersama-sama dia. Penjahat nomor satu di lima negara. Tapi aku takkan menyesalkan itu jika bisa membuat masyarakat Konoha tenang. Aku sangat mencintai Konoha._

_Kau sudah memperbaiki kantor detective? Baguslah jika sudah. Kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam tagihanku. Tabunganku cukup untuk memperbaikinya. Dan, semua warisanku—selain kantor detective—kuberikan pada sepupuku, Gaara. Dan, tolong, berikan juga salah satu foto kami berdua saat kecil yang ada di lemari bajuku padanya. Semoga tidak terbakar._

_Kau bisa membaca-baca dokumen kasus-kasus terdahuluku yang masih selamat, Kiba. Kau bisa mempelajari itu semua. Jadilah detective yang hebat. Aku tahu, kematianku tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang merasa sedih dengan kepergianku. Tapi, biarlah mereka mengingat bahwa dulu, kau—calon detective hebat—pernah berteman denganku. Sahabat baikmu._

_Salam_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

**.::END::.**

**a/n: **Oke, gak tahu apa. Keranjingan baca buku kriminal, kali ye, otak saya berubah jadi kriminal kayak gini. Yang A Character udah bau apek Kriminal, fict di Hetalia juga Criminal, ini kriminal, A Red Full Moon juga udah banting stir dari Romance ke Kriminal, dan saya juga lagi bikin sebuah fict lagi KRIMINAL LAGI... oh, otak saya kenapa ini?

yang anehnya di fict saya yang satu itu, endingnya yang dibikin duluan. Abis nulis kata TAMAT, abis itu, saya baca lagi endingnya, nulis yang bagian tengahnya—yang sama sekali tak nyambung ama endingnya—dan... saya sekarang justru kebingungan sama awalnya. Enaknya awalnya yang gimana nih?

Oh ya, ada yang ketinggalan. Itu, yang bagian pembunuhan pake kawat, saya dapet inspirasi dari kasusnya si Kaito Kid yang bisa berjalan di udara di komik Detective Conan. Lupa volume sama files ke berapa. Dan... maaf ya, kalau thanks to-nya kebanyakan. Saya juga ngaku kok, saya ngopy paste ceritanya si Conan Doyle, yang The Last Bow. Cuman, saya ubah dan saya pake bahasa saya sendiri. Saya juga ngaku kok, itu ide kasusnya juga nyontek. Yang bagian deduksinya juga, yang bagian kasus nyari duitnya juga. Tapi, saya udah nulis semua pemilik kasus aslinya masing-masing di atas, kok. Tapi, selain karyanya si mbah Conan Doyle, saya cuman ngambil triknya doang.

**.::REVIEW::.**


End file.
